My Princess
by MissEccentricWriter
Summary: After his death, Deed became a bodiless soul, cursed to roam Lacroa. After her journey, Rele became lonely and rebellious, under the pressure of not only a princess, but to find a husband. Their lives are bonded stronger and fated to cross paths more than once and for a bigger purpose than they thought. Two-Three shot.


_**AN: **__**Its been a while since posting something semi-decent in this category, but its something. I don't how long this fic may be, perhaps three chapters max, or two, if I don't change the rating from M around the third chapter...Or if I even do that...  
**_

_**Updates may be awhile, but the second chapter should be up in two weeks hopefully...If not, you have permission to spam me.  
**_

_**But enjoy! DedXRele 5ever! XD  
**_

_**R&R Please!  
**_

"Yea, Zero,I will be fine...No I'm just going to lay down and relax. Yes, if I need you I will call. Please,just stay outside the door. Thank you, my knight."

The door opened softly and Rele gave a hefty sigh to release her pent up stress. From taking her classes and being a model princess for her kingdom, the young woman didn't have much time for herself;The classes were the toughest,which was quite a change since they use to be the easiest,but that seemed so long ago. Ever since she had come back from reviving lacroa and going on a few more adventure with the Super Dimensional Guard, Rele had come into new issues she hadn't thought of since she was a child.

The princess throws herself on the soft,large bed,ignoring the hanging drapes around the canopy. The last time she had actually taken a nap was two months ago when Zero had hid her in the garden flowers-seeing the princess was growing dark rings around her eyes. That was nice.

Truly though, her last free nap,where she didn't have to hide to do such, was when her father was healthier and all five royal gundam knights were her caretakers. That was also before she started to take those classes, which were on teaching her how to be a 'Proper' princess. Oh,how that word used to be a motivation and goal to her naive mind,but now it was a curse that caused her grief and stress on a daily basis.

she would sit for hours on end with her back straight and erect,her shoulders squared,hand folded on her lap and her chin up high to show her royalty. She would listen endlessly to lectures, and have her hands slapped by a ruler when she did not do well; such as when she giggled at a funny word,or slouched-which happened quite a lot then. She would have to use table manners even when not seated at one. Oh how she was tortured in that class! And it all had engraved itself on her,mentally and physically.

As the princess sat up,she moved her dress from under her and pulled it back, slightly above her curved hips, she slid bit her hands under and behind to undo the tried on her girdle. She swore silently at the wretch who had tied the blasted cast on her body, though there were so many handmaids it didn't matter. Letting out a loud sigh Rele laid back and lifted her upper torso to slide her girdle off and let it fall to the ground. That was much better! She then lifted her legs up and reached to removed her heels,which joined her girdle; and then she slid off her top layer of dresses,pulling it above her head and sitting erect on her knees.

"Oh,how,this is stiff." She grumbled when her hands went over the fabric before tossing it in her little pile. Finally the princess removed her tiara, a simple gold circlet today, and let out her buns to allow her soft brown hair loose. It felt so nice to be loose like when she was with the Gundam Force on their many journeys in other dimensions. Those were fun times and a very changing time.

Venturing on the Gundam Musai, , i to dimensional portals the Daishogun of Ark opened, Rele was free for once. She learned it was okay to slouch,to giggles at funny words, eat whatever she pleased whenever and how much she pleased and that her best friend were pants and a tee-no need to be afraid or cautious of showing her undergarments. Even Zero let her slack off in her princess manners, and encouraged his princess to be her. And she was ,finally after three months of getting use to it. It had been so long since she was like that, it was like relearning how to walk.

Now she was home, for now, and she needed to be 'Proper'.

She sprawled out on her back and let her hair go wild. Oh how she could not wait to be on another adventure and away from her strict,princess life.

_**[O,Mana! Which dwells in all the universes!]**_

Zero leaned back against the wall,near the princess' door. He had his arms crossed against chest,with his head looking down as if deep in thought. He knew the princess was letting loose in her chambers and it ached his Gunsoul to know it would be short lived. His lovely princess had changed so much within the year and half she was on the Gundam Musai; she was like the gorgeous little child she once was before. Oh how she glowed when they were adventuring with the Gundam Force!

and the happy faces she made when he informed her that she could relax and do whatever she couldn't back at home. How her face gleamed once she was casual with everyone!

O,how his soul doth ache to know Rele was miserable now at home! That wretched king was forcing enormous responsibilities and expectations on his daughter!

"Master Zero?"

Zero looked up quickly to see one of the new Gundam Knights in training. The boy was in his late teens,nearing the end of his squirehood, and would take place of Zero's old companion Nataku. Oh,this young gundam would not take Nataku's place,never! But he would be making his own place in the royal knights and just happened to be compared to the bronze knight; it was hard not to since he looked a lot like the deceased knight.

"Yes, Magique?"

"The king requires your assistance."

Speaking of the devil.

Zero sighed wearily and shook his head. His majesty was of old age now, it was hard for him to do things at times, such as sit up and write for hours on end, with or without magic. With only Zero as the oldest and most responsible knight, it was up to him to help the king and keep the princess in check.

"Take my stand,Majique, and keep your guard sharp. I have had a chill lately, my comrade, and fear for the princess's well being. Dare she get hurt, you shall be punished severely!" and with that Zero took his lead,gliding off to the king's chambers.

Magique turned his back onto the wall, and relaxed. Was he the only one who did not feel fond of the princess? Did Anyone else see her selfish,spoiled ways? Sometimes he wondered if the princess was truly worth the hard work. Though he was a squire for only a few months now,having hatched a year ago, and interacting with the princess for the past month she's been back, Majique was sure his opinion would stand.

Letting his thoughts get the best of him, the young knight in training blanked out and found himself drifting off into sleep.

_**[ Come to Thee!]**_

Oh how being a ghost was horrid! All he did was float with no end and watch everyone go on with life. It was more degrading than being a Mmm, at least they had power when a lot were together. If he had known this was how his fate would be, he would have never gone on with Zheong's plan or try to take it over.

Deed's form was in the shape of a Mmm, but instead of being pink and glowing, he was white and transparent. It had been a year or so since his ex-comrade had destroyed his body and left him but a bodiless Gunsoul. And now every day the gundam floated wherever the wind took him, and so far it had not been Lacroa...Until now.

He passed by multiple villages who were dancing and laughing- it seemed there was a festival going on. If he had actually kept count of the days perhaps he'd know what day it was; ah, the wind was blowing in his favor now, he drifted off lifelessly to a bulletin board. Upon the wooden post was a big announcement paper,in all its elegant writing,color and decoration, were there words :_Princess Relehejima De Lacroa's eighteenth birthday festival._

"_So the young princess is now of age? It must has been two years at the most for her to be this old. Oh my lovely jewel is now of age to marry...How it hurts my ghostly body." _ How he wished to take back all is horrid deeds; just being able to be by the princess's side was now enough for him. Sadly it was too late.

"_Oh Mana...I have done horrible things...I deserve to be alone."_ These thoughts had plagued him since he was formed into this degrading body. And he supposed it was for the best, since he was dead and had nothing better to do;unknowingly, the wind had drifted Deed off up into the air and past the many balloons and decorations that was plastered on every balcony. With his mind busy cursing at his patheticness, the ex-knight also failed to notice how close the royal castle was coming.

"_I must stop these thoughts!"_ that was a new one. Never before had he thought to stop such pitiful emotions, but now the respect he once had for himself was now invading his soul. He was once a very elegant knight, one of the strongest in the Royal Five! He should be looking for a way regain his true form, not moping around like a peasant!

"_Where am I now?...Oh...No..."_

As soon as he went through the first three walls, Deed realized he was in the castle,Passing by the King at his throne with Zero at his feet; now what was going on here? It seemed they were discussing the princess.

"Your majesty, I understand your concern, but the princess will never agree to marry him." The Winged Knight was saying as he down on one knee,his arm across his face and bowed his head.

"I know Zero, I wish not to give my daughter to such a bland prince, but she has rejected all other suitors." The king sounded truly tired and full of sorrow. What a mystery the king was, at one time he would be cruel and mean to his servants and at another he'd be full of pain and kindness; was that the product of his kingly duties?

"Then please! Give our princess more time!" Zero snapped his head up quickly and leaned absently leaned forward over his kneeling position.

"I have tried Zero! But law decrees!" the king slammed a fist on the arm of his chair and scowled.

Zero let out a loud cry and stood abruptly, flailing his arms up and then down with a stomp; truly this would be the first time Deed had seen his comrade in such a manner in front of the king. Usually Zero let his pent up stress out in beautiful verses in the chambers the gundam knights shared.

"...A week...That is all I can give without giving up all the promised lands prince Alan's father agreed to." the monarch rested his elbow on his chair and his face within his hand.

"And by then...By then..." Zero seemed to struggle with words; his voice was strained,as if it were to break down in sobs at any moment.

"By then..." his royal majesty continued. "...Then...There would be, without a doubt, a wedding...And it will most likely be to that insufferable prince Alan..." he let a sob escape his bearded lips. "By Mana! We would need a miracle!"

Deed had seen enough. The situation was bad; it appeared Rele was to be wed to a prince Alan who was not liked by either the king or Zero. Whoever this prince was, he had ignited a flame deep within the ex-Knight of The Shining Blade that had been long forgotten and had _ANGERED _the ex-Knight of Darkness.

"_This ignorant fool thinks he could marry MY princess?!" _Calling Rele _his _princess felt so right, even if it was something he did when the darkness had invaded his being. _"Basking in MY triumph?! I think not! I shall not let this happen!..." _

But what could a bodiless soul do?


End file.
